Quantum Realm
: "A reality where all concepts of time and space become irrelevant as you shrink for all eternity." : ― Hank Pym The Quantum Realm is a dimension only accessible through magical energy, mystical transportation using a Sling Ring, or by tremendous subatomic shrinking caused by the Pym Particles. In the Quantum Realm, space and time are believed to be irrelevant. History Final Mission Access to the Quantum Realm was finally realised by scientist Doctor Hank Pym through the use of Pym Particles, particles of an extra-dimensional nature that are capable of altering the size of beings or objects. Janet van Dyne, Pym's wife and the first person to bear the mantle of Wasp, disappeared into the Quantum Realm after sacrificing her life to disable a Soviet nuclear missile. Janet van Dyne became a resident of the Quantum Realm through this sacrifice. Following this event, Pym dedicated himself to researching the Quantum Realm, though he was unable to generate concrete results or information. Escaping the Quantum Realm After his battle with Darren Cross, Scott Lang was briefly left trapped in the Quantum Realm, but managed to escape by altering the Ant-Man Suit's mechanisms; replacing the shrinking regulator with an enlarging one by installing a blue Pym Particles Disk in his regulator. Lang claimed to have no recollection of what he experienced there however, much to Pym's disappointment. Meeting the Ancient One When Stephen Strange came to Kamar-Taj, the Ancient One sent his consciousness through several dimensions and realities, including the Quantum Realm. Rescue of Janet van Dyne Hank readied the quantum tunnel and donned a Pym particle suit. He shrank down into the quantum realm, having a brief run-in with dust mites before continuing through the quantum void and into the quantum realm. As he began his journey, the exposure to Pym particles caused him to begin losing his mind, which was the reason he had given up being Ant-Man originally. As he was about to sink into insanity, a figure emerged and imbued him with quantum energy, saving him. The figure then revealed herself as Janet. The two began their journey back to the surface, during which Ava began to siphon Janet's quantum energy, causing her extreme discomfort. This was halted by the arrival of Scott and Hope, who fought her off until Hank and Janet returned. Trapped in the Quantum Realm Though Janet van Dyne managed to help stabilise Ghost for the time being, they needed more quantum energy to fully heal her. To this end, Scott Lang was sent back into the Quantum Realm with a device to absorb quantum energy. However, while he was doing this task, Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half the life in existence. Coincidentally, Hank, Janet and Hope were among the victims, leaving no-one at the controls to bring him back to the normal world. Release from the Quantum Realm Pronounced dead by society as his body was never recovered, Scott remained trapped in the Quantum Realm as the truck was placed in a warehouse. For Lang's luck, however, a rat happened to sniff around the truck, accidentally setting the controls to bring him back, causing Lang to be shot from the truck to a bunch of garbage, bringing him back to reality. Five years had passed, but for Lang, it had only been five hours. Time Heist The Quantum Realm was essential in the Avengers' plan to undo the Decimation. Lang introduced the idea of going to the Quantum Realm to acquire past versions of the Infinity Stones, since in the present, the Stones were destroyed by Thanos. Bruce Banner initiated tests, sending Lang to the Realm and having him walk for an hour there, while in present time, Banner would get him out almost immediately. While the initial tests were unsuccessful, with Lang turning back into a kid, an old man, and a baby in the tests, the final test worked, as Lang was able to return in his correct age and appearance. Meanwhile, Tony Stark managed to perfectly simulate a travel path by turning it into an inverted Möbius strip. He eventually brought the model he created to the New Avengers Facility in order to do a final test run. Clint Barton volunteered to the test run and was able to travel the Quantum Realm to land on a point where his family was still alive. The test was proved to be successful when Clint brought back a glove taken from the past. With the time travel mechanics now perfected, the team split up and traversed the Quantum Realm to different points in time: Steve Rogers, Iron Man, Hulk and Ant-Man set out to the Battle of New York in 2012, in order to get the Time Stone, the Tesseract and the Scepter; Nebula, War Machine, Black Widow and Hawkeye travelled to 2014 to get the Orb in Morag as well as the Soul Stone in Vormir; and Thor and Rocket Raccoon travelled to Asgard in 2012 to extract the Aether. Unfortunately, the Tesseract disappeared when Loki used it to escape. With few Pym Particles left, Tony and Steve travel led to the Quantum Realm again, this time, to 1970 in Camp Lehigh in order to steal the Tesseract from there and acquire more Pym Particles. The respective teams were ultimately successful in acquiring their respective Stones and travelled the Realm to present time; save for Natasha, who sacrificed herself in order to get the Soul Stone. Attack on the Avengers Compound Unbeknownst to them, the 2014 version of Nebula posed as her present self as she travelled to the Realm back to the New Avengers Facility. While the others were busy trying to undo Thanos' actions, she was able to infiltrate the facility and open a path for the past version of the Sanctuary II to travel to the present. Thanos' forces then launched an attack on the facility in order to acquire the Stones. The sheer size of the ship lead to the destruction of the Avengers' time travel machine, disabling access to the Quantum Realm. Battle of Earth During the Battle of Earth, Hulk suggested the idea of returning the Infinity Stones in their respective timelines. While Stark reminded the team that the time travel device was destroyed, Scott revealed that Luis' Van was still intact to do just that. The heroes then tried to bring the Stones to the machine, but were unsuccessful as Thanos destroyed the device itself. This act lead to an incredible burst of Quantum energy. Nevertheless, the heroes were victorious and saved the world. Hulk eventually built another time machine in order to return the Stones and Mjølnir to their respective times. Steve volunteered to do the task, and travelled the Quantum Realm to return the items to their respective places. However, instead of returning to 2023 as planned, he instead travelled far back to 1940, where he married Peggy Carter and lived a long, fulfilling life. Once Steve was an old man, he travelled back to the present timeline in order declare Sam Wilson as his successor. Nature The Quantum Realm is said by Hank Pym to be a largely unexplored dimension, about which scientists currently know very little. Pym also says the concepts of time and space become irrelevant when entering the realm, and whoever tries to explore it may become trapped "for eternity". Scott Lang's incursion into the Quantum Realm began on a microscopic level, then entered atomic size, later dissolving into pure energy and waves, then in a fractal-like reality where the shrinking person meets an infinite number of mirror images of themselves, and ending in a weightless dark void with pockets of dim light. The Quantum Realm is one of many dimensions in the Multiverse. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions